


Secrets and Surprises

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: The Dark Side Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Shocking or Socking Which ever one you pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has found out secrets about Enya which surprises him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Surprises

Enya has recently been avoiding Sirius not that's not a good thing about that but she hasn't played any pranks on any one and well it's started to worry Sirius a lot. So today Sirius is going to talk to Enya hopefully to find out what's wrong with her.

"Enya are you alright" Sirius asked.

"Yeah fine why you ask" Enya replied not looking at him.

"You haven't been playing pranks on any one and I don't know why but it's started to worry me" Sirius told her.

"Oh Just found out something" She replied.

"Do you want to tell me what it is" Sirius asked.

"No it's would shock you even though you are sort of apart of it" Enya said still not looking at Sirius.

"What do you mean" Sirius questioned.

"Your apart of what I have recently found out about" Enya answered.

"Enya if I'm part of it I would like to know about it" Sirius said.

"Uhh Fine When I was little and growing up I only had my mother Sarah she said that my father was dark and that she didn't want me to turn dark as well so she dumped him when she was pregnant and said she didn't want to see him again, a few weeks ago I went to find out who my father was and my father is you" Enya said looking into Sirius eyes showing she wasn't lying.

"Oh" Sirius replied before hugging Enya, she was his daughter after all. 

A few weeks after Sirius found out about his daughter, he finally told Remus who was asking why he was spending so much time with Enya. Enya didn't want to tell Remus yet but when she found out that Remus was bugging her father about why he was spending so much time with her, she finally said that Sirius could tell Remus about her being Sirius daughter. It took a while for Remus when he was told that Sirius was also the father to Enya and only found out two weeks ago. Sirius told Remus he has been spending time with Enya so he could get to know her and so he could understand why she had gone to the dark side when her mother Sarah didn't want her to. 

Sarah had die a few weeks after Enya 16th birthday and that's when Enya went dark so only recently wanted to find out who her father was when she relised her mother hadn't told him about being pregnant it took a while for Remus to get over it but soon did and asked Enya if she wanted to move in with them. Enya agreed and they avantchely to everyone even the dark lord. The twins tried to tease Enya but she just beat them up and they gave up trying to tease her. After a few weeks living with Remus and Sirius she started to call Sirius dad and Remus mum. Which shocked them but Sirius laughed at Remus being called mum. It's been three years since the war had finished and it had been amazing. Andria started to live with the black's as well and Enya even changed her last name from Ernestine to Black which sounds much better Enya Ernestine to Enya Black.

The End


End file.
